gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RainingPain17
Page last edited on / / by }} (Last message) Archived tfw 17:37, May 31, 2016 (UTC) So umm, i recently added a few details into the Armored Kuruma's page and then you removed them. May I ask what was wrong with these additions? I based those details on experience with both of the Kuruma's variants. --Hansgutana (talk) 19:08, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I see.. I may have clicked something I didnt mean to. Sorry for the trouble, i'll make sure to edit the text only. Thanks for the reply btw. --Hansgutana (talk) 04:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Patroller Did I do that right? On the Promotion page thing? RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 17:52, June 7, 2016 (UTC) 13:52, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks! RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 17:55, June 7, 2016 (UTC) I was not edit warring over the brickade, and If It's trivia I don't see how it can't just stay there Badges Hey man. Don't suppose you could get the badges for the new vehicles could you? :) Monk Talk 18:26, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :I've been struggling since yesterday to get the update but the download fucks up every time. I'm trying again right now, so if it finally works I'll be adding them soon. 18:27, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Do you have the X80 Proto badges? Or, does it not have any? xD Monk Talk 19:51, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::It uses the Turismo R badges. The Deewbauchee car uses the JB 700 logo, the 811 has its own. 19:52, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Typical Rockstar. Thanks ;) You might like to see this. I did it with several leaked cars xD Monk Talk 19:57, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Navbox Hey man. Don't suppose you could help me with navboxes over at my wiki? I can't seem to get the navboxes working (that we have over here, and other wikis), so I resorted to using div-tag borders and backgrounds to replicate navboxes xD It was painstaking and doesn't even work properly when zooming in and stuff. Could you help by importing the navboxes we have here? Or something similar? I'm hopeless at navboxes. I'd really like to keep the top of the navbox - the curved borders and the inset curved-box inside it, as they are replicas of my tabbers I created there, and I'd like to keep the tops similar. If you could somehow import the typical, content-part of the navboxes here (for example, where all the vehicles are listed), that'd be great. Monk Talk 14:31, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand it. You're trying to merge the top part of the current navbox, with a classical navbox like the ones we use here? 15:52, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Yep, that's it. Monk Talk 16:09, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::No. Tbh I couldn't. Navboxes in the current state here are very complex - see the code, it's pretty difficult to get compared to more standard templates. We haven't even coded them, they're copy-pasted from WP if I'm not mistaking. Perhaps you should try requesting help on Community Central because it's a big hub with users of various experiences with coding, so maybe they could help you. I could probably do it, but I'm gonna take a while figuring it out and it's anything but pleasure to do it, so you're probably better off contacting someone with more experience. 16:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Internal Names I was bored last night so I thought I'd spruce up certain pages with Internal names to it, considering as how they weren't added yet. Hope I did a good job, even though you removed some. :) 13:41, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! 13:48, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Overwritten file Hey man. I appear to have accidentally overwritten the Machete in-game model file while renaming it, and I can't seem to find the original. Could you replace the file with the in-game model pic? Thanks :) Monk Talk 12:13, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :The Machete model is actually here. 12:18, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Doww xD Don't worry, I see you updated that file, so I renamed it and deleted the original -GTAV.png one, so any pages using either will see it. Thanks! :) Monk Talk 12:56, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Regarding spoilers Good day. In response to your edit summary question in the Wrong is Right article, regardless of the age of a game, there are bound to be people who have not played it, and some of those people might not wish to know the plot before playing the game properly, hence the "Spoiler" template. Also, from reading the Wrong is Right article, it is apparent that the mission does reveal some of Grand Theft Auto IV's storyline, so I have re-added the "Spoiler" template. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:57, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Ubermacht So it's not pronouced like that... I'm sorry. You know how to pronounce it? If you do then you might wanna put that in to the page. - GTA5forthewin100mph 12:03 PM, July 1st, 2016 (Canada) I'm sorry i didn't have the minute to add the link to my talk page. My dad constantly keeps coming down and bothering me and it is fucking annoying. i don't blame you man. (Same guy from above)- 12:07 PM, July 1st, 2016 (Canada Weapons Table Hey man. Have you got a design for the weapons table ready yet? :P I've finished the image table if we can fit it to the page now, or we can wait till all the tables are finished. Up to you :P Monk Talk 14:29, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Trying to figure out a way to calculate DPS for heavy weapons because of explosive damage, RoF and etc. It won't take me long so I'll be able to design the table probably tomorrow. 15:11, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Cunning Stunts Continued You wouldn't believe what they got over at GTAForums (unless you've already seen it from digging) Drift Tampa, Lynx, Cliffhanger, Rally Truck, Contender Derp Herpington (talk) 10:46, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Saw these through digging. I'd really love the rally Brickade and races with it. Also, Lynx, gee Rockstar is really original. 10:49, July 12, 2016 (UTC) French news Hey man. It's very probable you've heard about what happened in France last night. I'm here to pay my respect and hope that you or anyone else affected is okay. Utterly horrible events. Monk Talk 12:38, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. Luckily for me I live towards the southwest and it happened on the southeast, so none of my family/relatives were there. Although I did see footage of the scene - fuck this world, honestly. 14:21, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I am glad to hear that you and your family and friends are safe and well in the light of the terrible events in Nice. Though I will not use such... colourful language, I can see and agree with your point: the world does seem to have gone very mad. I must say that France has had what I can only term "very rotten luck"; three major terrorist attacks in only a year and a half certainly seems very unfair on the French - not that I wish anyone else to be attacked, of course. I suppose that we here in Australia are lucky that we are protected by both distance and the ocean, as we are an island continent, but we are in no way immune to the threat. Anyway, I wish you and your family and friends all the best, and hope for a future free of the specter of terrorism. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:53, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Glad to hear that you and your family are safe, Rain. I echo all your sentiments, such a world we live in, if it's terrorism, coups and God knows what else. Maybe one day we'll get the peace we desire. Sam Talk 20:30, July 16, 2016 (UTC)